Shock 'N Void
Shock 'N Void is an alien free for anyone to use. He is planned to appear in Mack 10. Abilities Shock 'N Void's abilities include: * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Void Manipulation ** To clarify, this has nothing to do with Void Energy. Instead, the power of the Void in this context is literally the power of a void, erasing his targets from existence. * Flight Appearance Shock 'N Void is a tall, lanky, dark blue and yellow humanoid alien. He has a constant flow of electricity coming from the top of his head, and several metallic diamond shapes marked with positive and negative signs on his chest and hands. He has three eyes, two regular eyes on the left and a single circular eye surrounded by metallic bone plates that form an aperture. His mouthpiece can be retracted to reveal a large mouth with several rows of teeth leading into a fiery black void. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In Mack 10, his yellow markings are now a dark blue, and the Matrix symbol is on his chest. Weaknesses Shock 'N Void's electrical powers can be temporarily shorted out by water. If said water is Holy Water, it will have the same effect on his Void Manipulation as well. In addition, his Void Manipulation can only be used through his hands and mouth, with him needing to directly touch or 'eat' the target to erase it. If the Omnitrix of his user doesn't have some sort of personality lock, this form's personality can be very sadistic and cruel. Planet and Species Information Shock 'N Void is a Daefulgur from the planet Inferntem. Inferntem was initially formed when an unknown event caused a group of large metallic asteroids to crash into each other with such force that they literally melted together. The core of the planet is still molten for the most part, with a relatively small center made of pressurized metal, much like the core of the Earth. This core spins at unnaturally fast speeds, giving the planet a strong magnetic field. The Daefulgur evolved on the harsh, barren surface of Inferntem an indeterminate amount of time ago, but in a form rather different from their modern counterparts, with no connection to the power of the Void. About 5,000 years ago, that changed after the species performed a lost ritual known as 'The Sacrifice of 1,000 Souls'. The specifics of the incident remain largely unknown, but the after-effects were clear; the species as a whole gained power over the void, while the thousand that were sacrificed were warped into mindless monstrosities. An intergalactic task force was sent in to deal with the situation, but only one member of the team survived; however, this member of the team happened to have a very large arsenal, heavy armour, and a lot of unresolved anger issues, and slaughtered the thousand sacrificed souls almost singlehandedly, bringing the planet back to a relatively peaceful state, which it has remained in ever since. Appearances * If you use this alien in your series, please add the episodes they appear in to this list. Gallery Shock 'N VoidM10.png|Shock 'N Void in Mack 10 Shock 'N Void2M10.png|Shock 'N Void in Mack 10 W/O Faceplate Trivia * Shock 'N Void's name is a play on the word Schadenfreude, a German word meaning 'pleasure derived from the misfortunes of others', referring to his sadistic personality. Category:Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Magnetism Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Unique Aliens Category:CaT Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens